leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Azir/rozwój
Rozwój Prezentacja *'' : Skrócenie czasu odnowienia zwiększa prędkość ataku Azira.'' **''Słoneczny Dysk: Azir tworzy Słoneczny Dysk w miejscu zniszczonej wieży (wrogie wieże inhibitora i nexusa są niewrażliwe na ten efekt). Słoneczny Dysk zachowuje się jak wieża, ale zadaje większe obrażenia i daje Azirowi złoto przy zabiciu stworów i bohaterów. Słoneczny Dysk trwa przez krótki czas, a jeżeli Azir zginie lub odejdzie za daleko, traci pancerz.'' *'' : Azir rozkazuje piaskowym żołnierzom atak w wybrane miejsce. Zadają oni obrażenia i spowalniają wszystkie trafione cele. Azir zyskuje prędkość ataku, jeżeli żołnierze trafią wrogiego bohatera.'' *'' : Azir przywołuje z ziemi niemożliwych do trafienia piaskowych żołnierzy – wspomnienie wojowników Shurimy. Azir używa swojego podstawowego ataku rozkazując im, by zaatakowali za niego i przebili się przez cel zadając obrażenia w linii. Piaskowi wojownicy nacierają, nawet gdy Azir nie znajduje się w zasięgu podstawowego ataku. Żołnierze zapadają się w ziemię po chwili, lub gdy ich imperator ich pozostawi.'' *'' : Azir doskakuje do wybranego piaskowego żołnierza. Jeżeli trafi wrogiego bohatera, zatrzymuje się, wyrzuca go w powietrze i zyskuje tarczę.'' *'' : Azir wzywa falangę wyposażonych w tarcze żołnierzy, którzy szarżują, odrzucając przeciwników i zadając im obrażenia. Gdy żołnierze zakończą szarżę, tworzą mur, który blokuje ruch wrogich bohaterów. Sojusznicy mogą przejść przez niego, zyskując prędkość ruchu. Ci żołnierze nie mogą się poruszać ani atakować.'' Rozgrywka center|600px Azir to walczący mag który przywołuje żołnierzy Shurimy, którzy pomagają mu kontrolować pole bitwy oraz atakują za niego. Przebijający atak tych wojowników odpowiada za większość zadawanych przez Azira obrażeń, wyróżniając go na tle innych magów. Zaklęcia Azira mają za zadanie przemieszczać go oraz żołnierzy, dzięki czemu może on pozostać bezpiecznym i stworzyć obszary niebezpieczne dla przeciwników. right|250px Azir może z łatwością kontrolować aleję dzięki swoim wojskowym i farmować z ich pomocą. Przykładowo, żołnierz umieszczony koło dystansowych stworów wroga utrudnia przeciwnikowi farmowanie lub nękanie. Gdy przeciwnik popełni błąd, Azir nakazuje atak, przemieszczając swoje oddziały za pomocą Piaskowego Szturmu, aby jak najlepiej wykorzystać okazję. Gdy władca Shurimy będzie w stanie zabić przeciwnika, może skorzystać z Ruchomych Piasków, aby wyrzucić go w powietrze, a następnie wykończyć za pomocą Piaskowego Szturmu. Jeżeli sytuacja się odwróci, szybkie Powstańcie! i Ruchome Piaski chronią Azira przed niebezpieczeństwem. Dodajmy do tego superumiejętność Azira i władca Shurimy zyskuje jeszcze więcej kontroli nad terenem. Gdy chcecie zabić przeciwnika, rozpocznijcie od Powstańcie! i Ruchomych Piasków, by przemieścić Azira za przeciwnika. Z tej pozycji Zdobycz Imperatora przepchnie wroga w głąb terytorium Azira. Wróg w tej pozycji z pewnością polegnie na czubku włóczni. Jeżeli atak nie wchodzi w grę, superumiejętność Azira ułatwia wycofanie się z walki, odgradzając go od przeciwników. Walki drużynowe Podczas walk drużynowych jest podobnie jak w alei: Azir najlepiej czuje się podczas walk, które toczą się w jednym miejscu, gdzie może rozmieścić żołnierzy i eliminować wrogów z dystansu. Dzięki temu władca Shurimy doskonale sprawdza się podczas walk o Barona i smoka, blokując przeciwników za pomocą swojej superumiejętności. Jeżeli miejsce walki się zmieni, Azir musi rozważnie korzystać z Powstańcie! i Piaskowego Szturmu, aby przemieszczać swoją strefę kontroli wraz z walczącymi. Po rozpoczęciu walki Azir doskonale sprawdza się przy karaniu nieskoordynowanych przeciwników. Ruchome Piaski w połączeniu z superumiejętnością Azira oddzielają walczących na froncie wrogów od ich sojuszników zadających obrażenia, dzięki czemu łatwiej wyeliminować całą drużynę. Gdy przeciwnicy zostaną rozdzieleni, Azir rozkazuje żołnierzom zaszarżować i zadać godne strzelca obrażenia, dopóki wszyscy nie uznają jego autorytetu. left|300px Podczas potyczek w dżungli władca Shurimy może zastawić groźne zasadzki za pomocą Piaskowego Szturmu, zamieniając bezpieczne przejścia w pułapki najeżone włóczniami. Zdobycz Imperatora może całkowicie zablokować drogę, zamykając przeciwników z Azirem. Uwięzieni szybko polegną przed nim, jego żołnierzami oraz sojusznikami. Jeżeli walka potoczy się niepomyślnie, władca Shurimy może z łatwością uciec, dzięki swojej superumiejętności lub przeskoczyć ścianę za pomocą kombinacji Powstańcie! i Ruchomych Piasków. Słoneczny Dysk nie tworzy wież dostatecznie szybko, aby były przydatne podczas walk drużynowych, ale oblężenia to zupełnie inna sprawa. Podczas atakowania wrogich inhibitorów Azir może odbudować ich wewnętrzną wieżę, zatrzymując przeciwników w ich rozsypującej się bazie i utrudniając im kontratak. W sytuacji, gdy atakowana jest baza Azira, Powstańcie! i Ruchome Piaski umożliwiają mu przeskoczenie przez ścianę i zakradnięcie się za przeciwników, w celu odbudowania wewnętrznej wieży. Przeciwnicy uwięzieni między więżą inhibitora a Słonecznym Dyskiem mogą uciec lub zostać zmiażdżeni. Synergia *''Dobrze współpracuje z:'' **'' : Ta para może zabijać dość łatwo: Azir korzysta z Ruchomych Piasków, wyrzucając przeciwnika w powietrze i umożliwiając Yasuo użycie , a samemu stając między atakowanym przeciwnikiem a jego drużyną. Odpowiednio użyta Zdobycz Imperatora odepchnie drużynę, podczas gdy Yasuo sieka wroga na plasterki. Przeciwnik zabity.'' **'' : Gdy Sejuani rzuci się w środek walki i nakłada : na drużynę przeciwną, daje Azirowi dużo czasu na rozstawienie żołnierzy, dzięki którym będzie zadawał maksymalne obrażenia.'' **'' : Sivir oraz przebijające ataki żołnierzy zadają olbrzymie obrażenia obszarowe i rozpraszają walki drużynowe. Dzięki przyspieszeniu Azir i jego żołnierze mogą z łatwością dogonić wrogich bohaterów.'' *''Ma kłopoty z:'' **'' : Ziggs ma przewagę zasięgu nad Azirem dzięki , przez co imperator ma duże kłopoty podczas fazy walki w alejach. Azir nie powinien próbować niczego innego niż trzymanie się blisko wieży i farmowanie.'' **'' : Dzięki swojej mobilności oraz tarczy Kassadin może doskonale poradzić sobie z kontrolą terytorialną Azira i przegonić go z alei.'' **'' : Azir polega na swojej umiejętności przemieszczania się za pomocą Ruchomych Piasków. Dzięki , oraz zmniejszeniu obrażeń , Maokai umożliwia swojej drużynie unieruchomienie i zlikwidowanie imperatora.'' Spojrzenie na bohatera right|220px Azir, zaprojektowany przez ZenonTheStoic Co oznacza bycie imperatorem? Przede wszystkim, imperator ma poddanych. Imperator nie działa – on rozkazuje. Pamiętając o tym, postanowiliśmy skupić się na kontrolowaniu potęgi Shurimy! Wewnętrznie nazywamy takich bohaterów „sługomantami”. Gdy już wiedzieliśmy, że Azir stanie się kimś takim, nadeszła pora na przyjrzenie się, co działa, a co nie w tym przypadku: pokazał nam, że prowadzą do defensywnej rozgrywki. , i pokazali nam, że gracze nie lubią sługów, którzy odbiegają bez nadzoru i robią swoje. ostatecznie trzymały się strasznie blisko, a podążają ślepo za . Stwory bezpośrednio kontrolowane przez gracza nie pasują do sposobu sterowania w League i nie można ich skontrować na zasadzie „trzymaj się z daleka od tego miejsca”. Poznanie tych problemów umożliwiło nam wprowadzenie odpowiednich kompromisów do umiejętności Azira. Mając to rozplanowane, mogliśmy uczynić żołnierzy bardzo potężnymi. Co powiecie na to, że przy odpowiednim ustawieniu, wasze podstawowe ataki mogą mieć 1200 jednostek zasięgu i uderzać obszarowo? Oto jak podeszliśmy do tworzenia i kontrolowania żołnierzy: Powstańcie! tworzy piaskowego żołnierza w wybranym miejscu, z którego wytwarza on zagrożenie w pewnym promieniu – na razie mamy Heimerdingera. Jednakże wojownicy ci wymagają aktywnego wkładu. Azir musi zaszarżować i zakończyć animację ataku, aby żołnierze zrobili cokolwiek. Dzięki temu zarówno władca Shurimy, jak i jego przeciwnik wiedzą, że wojskowy otrzymał rozkaz. Oznacza to także, że jeżeli Azir jest ogłuszony lub ucieka, żołnierze przestają stanowić zagrożenie. W takiej sytuacji przeciwnik Azira może spokojnie zaatakować. Piaskowy Szturm rozkazuje wszystkim wojskowym zaszarżowanie we wskazane miejsce, zadać obrażenia i spowolnić wszystkich żołnierzy, przez których przejdą. Z tego powodu Azir musi ostrożnie planować, gdzie i kiedy wysłać wojowników. Czy Azir może użyć umiejętności, aby zadać obrażenia i spowolnić, czy (będzie kontra!) umożliwi to przeciwnikowi zaatakowanie Azira, gdy jego żołnierze nie mogą się tymczasowo ruszyć? Powstańcie! i Piaskowy Szturm tworzą zestaw, który sprawia, że imperator może sprawować odpowiednią kontrolę, jednocześnie umożliwiając przeciwnikom agresywne działania. Miłej sługomancji! center|600px POCHODZENIE: Azir Od po — każdy ze 136 bohaterów League skądś pochodzi. Oto historia .POCHODZENIE: Azir Tajfuny i piaskowe czernie right|220px|thumb|''Model postaci Wella Hydrosoula'' Większość bohaterów, którzy przechodzą przez proces projektowania, w końcu trafia na Summoner's Rift... Ale nie wszyscy. I chociaż zaginieni — ale niezapomniani — bohaterowie mogą nigdy nie odnaleźć swojej ziemi obiecanej, często stanowią inspirację nowych projektów i przecierają szlaki dla przyszłych bohaterów, którym to się udaje. był właśnie jednym z takich bohaterów. Well był magiem wody opracowywanym podczas bety League. Jego umiejętności przywoływały ulewne burze, wiry i inne wodne zjawiska. Wymagał masy efektów cząsteczkowych, a w tamtym czasie technologia League nie była zbyt rozwinięta. Ponieważ obsługa tak wymagającego pod względem efektów graficznych bohatera była niemożliwa, Wella ostatecznie spotkał smutny los, czyli anulowanie. Ale kilka lat — i przełomów technologicznych — później projekty Wella zainspirowały powstanie nowego bohatera, którego nazwano . Starszy projektant gry 'Colt "Ezreal" Hallam' mówi: — Jeśli porównać Setha do Wella, to w zasadzie ten sam gość, tyle że zamiast kontrolować wodę, włada piaaaaskiem. center|600px|thumb|''Seth — studium animacji'' Seth był ambitnym kolesiem, który chciał zmienić wszystko w pustynię, rozszerzając w ten sposób granice królestwa . W grze jego umiejętności pozostawiały na kilka minut piasek na mapie — im więcej umiejętności użył, tym więcej piasku powstawało. Jeśli trafiło się umiejętnością wroga stojącego na piasku, występował dodatkowy efekt, taki jak zwiększony zasięg lub podrzucenie. W pewnych iteracjach Seth miał nawet przyjaznego, piaszczystego towarzysza: przerażającego piaskowego czerwia, który sporadycznie atakował chodzących po powierzchni. Jednak dość szybko Seth ugrzązł w projektanckich ruchomych piaskach — dodanie tak wielu efektów cząsteczkowych do gry powodowało utratę płynności na słabszych komputerach. Dla przeciwwagi zredukowano więc czas utrzymywania się piasku, potem zmniejszono liczbę cząsteczek, następnie znowu skrócono czas... aż w końcu pomysł rozsiewania piasku został całkiem porzucony. — Chcąc trafić do graczy na całym świecie, po prostu nie mogliśmy wykorzystać tego projektu — powiedział Colt. — Wciąż łamie mi to serce, ponieważ to był świetny pomysł. [[Plik:OldUlt.gif|center|600px|thumb|''Przez chwilę superumiejętność Setha przywoływała ogromne piaskowe dłonie, które zagarniały wrogich bohaterów.]] ''Gdy Seth utracił swoje umiejętności rozsiewania piasku, pozostała mu mieszanina umiejętności, których nie łączyła już wspólna mechanika generowania stworów. '''Brad „CertainlyT” Wenban' przejął pracę nad projektem, ale szybko stracił wenę. Grafik koncepcyjny Gem „Lonewingy” Lim mówi: — Brad pytał: „Czym w ogóle jest piasek? Czy płonie jak ogień, albo jest wolny jak lód? Czym jest?”. Potem zwariował i nie chciał dłużej pracować nad bohaterem.'' Wydawało się, że Seth Mag Piasku przepadł na dobre. Ruchome piaski Projekt postaci Setha był równie zawiły jak jego rozgrywka. Odkąd Seth przestał rozsiewać piasek w grze, jego tożsamość „szerzącego pustynię” przestała mieć sens. Zmiana zestawu umiejętności Setha zmusiła deweloperów do ponownego wyobrażenia sobie postaci Maga Piasku, czego rezultatem była jego królewska nobilitacja: Seth stał się dawno zaginionym imperatorem Shurimy. Ta zmiana oznaczała także, że graficy i autorzy tekstów mogli eksplorować obszar, któremu (do incydentu w Shurimie) brakowało centralnej osi fabularnej. Seth — czy raczej — był ostatnim starożytnym imperatorem, zanim upadła Shurima, ale jaka dokładnie była jego rola w zagładzie królestwa? Czy do upadku doprowadziły jego nikczemne decyzje, czy może był władcą o dobrych intencjach, który popełnił kosztowne błędy? Druga możliwość wydawała się bardziej złożonym, dynamicznym podejściem i Gen zajął się przeprojektowaniem Azira z tej perspektywy. Nowy wygląd imperatora inspirowany był przede wszystkim mitologią egipską, co wydawało się dobrze pasować, ponieważ dwaj poprzedni bohaterowie z Shurimy zostali stworzeni na podobieństwo egipskich bogów. był inspirowany Anubisem, bogiem zaświatów, a powstanie zainspirował Sobek, bóstwo o głowie krokodyla, wiązane z potęgą militarną. Podstawą tego, czym wkrótce stał się Azir, był Ra, bóg słońca. Ra był potężnym bogiem o głowie sokoła, którego często przedstawiano ze słonecznym dyskiem, takim samym jak ten, który jest obecnie symbolem Shurimy. center|600px|thumb|''Shurima, Powstała z Piasków'' Żołnierze, naprzód! Azir dostał zaktualizowane tło historyczne i nowy wygląd. Teraz potrzebował nowych grafik koncepcyjnych dla swoich umiejętności. Zainspirowany jego pozycją imperatora, Gem stworzył rysunek, który jest teraz uznawany za punkt zwrotny w opracowaniu Azira: przedstawia Azira przywołującego . Teraz już wszystko do siebie pasowało... prawie. W tamtym czasie żołnierze byli przypisani tylko do jednej umiejętności Azira — uzupełniając piaskowe dłonie i nowy projekt , którym była przywoływana wieża wystrzeliwująca cztery obracające się promienie śmiercionośnego światła. Gdy '''Daniel „ZenonTheStoic” Klein' — czwarty i ostatni projektant Azira — zajął miejsce Drewa Marlowa, zdał sobie sprawę, że ówczesny zestaw do niczego się nie nadaje. — Nikt nie potrafił wymyśleć zestawu dla tego gościa — mówi Daniel. — Czasami po prostu tak się zdarza.'' Ale zamiast pozwolić, by Azira znów okrył kurz, zespół ds. bohaterów spróbował ponownie zwizualizować go sobie, wykorzystując istniejące grafiki koncepcyjne i materiały w grze: model postaci, piaskowego żołnierza (z jego animacją doskoku) i zabójczy wiatrak. Przez całe trzy dni projektanci pracowali w małych zespołach, z których każdy starał się stworzyć przekonującego bohatera od podstaw. Gdy nadszedł czas, by ujawnić projekty, okazało się, że wszystkie mają jeden wspólny element: żołnierz stanowił centralny motyw bohatera, zarówno w grze, jak i w fabule. — Wszyscy byli zdania, że pozostałe aspekty tego gościa są dość ogólnej natury — mówi Daniel. — Z wyjątkiem jego żołnierzy. Wtedy zrozumieliśmy, że wszystko musi obracać się wokół żołnierzy. Nareszcie powstał Azir, imperator Shurimy. center|600px Wydano rozkaz Zaprojektowanie bohatera opartego na koncepcji żołnierzy oznaczało całkowite porzucenie zestawu maga piasku. Zamiast tego stał się panem stworów, bohaterem, który kontroluje przywoływane istoty. — Decyzja, by pójść w tym kierunku, budziła obawy — mówi Daniel — ponieważ to był zupełnie niezbadany region. — Przyjrzeliśmy się bohaterom, takim jak , i , by stwierdzić, co w ich zestawach działało... a co nie: Stwory, które atakowały automatycznie ( Heimera), były za mało interaktywne, stwory, które działały na własną rękę (bardzo stare Malza), nie były zabawne, a przy tym większość stworów potrafiła tworzyć agresywne strefy kontroli ( Zyry), więc coś musiało to przeciwważyć. Ponadto wszystkie poprzednie stwory można było namierzać, miały punkty zdrowia i blokowały umiejętności mierzone. Próbując uniknąć znanych z przeszłości problemów z równowagą, projektanci wybrali inne podejście: żołnierzy Azira nie dało się namierzyć i nie mogli działać samodzielnie, ich działaniami i położeniem bezpośrednio sterował gracz kontrolujący Azira. Powstały w efekcie zestaw bardzo przypominał ten, który znacie i kochacie — albo którego nienawidzicie — dzisiaj, z jedną kluczową różnicą: Azir musiał osobiście wykonać atak podstawowy na cel, aby żołnierze podążyli jego śladem. Po jednej z próbnych sesji gry Colt powiedział: — Wygląda to całkiem fajnie i rozumiem, co chcecie osiągnąć, ale czy nie byłoby lepiej, gdyby gracz po prostu wydawał żołnierzom rozkaz wykonania ataku? — To był moment, w którym pomyśleliśmy: O kurczę. Mamy naszego bohatera — mówi Klein. Grając Azirem, jesteście imperatorem. Tworzycie własną armię i wszystko, co robicie, stanowi dla niej rozkaz, nawet wasze kliknięcia prawym przyciskiem myszy. Azir nie musi nikogo atakować; po prostu wskazuje wroga, a potem jego piaskowi żołnierze tłuką go na śmierć. Nauki, które przyniósł imperator Nie jest żadną tajemnicą, że publikacja Azira należała do najtrudniejszych, a może nawet była najtrudniejsza, w ciągu kilku ostatnich lat. Naprawialiśmy błędy Azira przez kilka miesięcy po jego wypuszczeniu, co sprawiło, że gra i tak już trudnym do opanowania bohaterem wydawała się praktycznie niemożliwa. Azir miał tak wiele błędów po części dlatego, że kilka różnych zespołów w Riot (włącznie z zespołem pracującym nad Azirem) zgodziło się na to, żeby materiały powiązane z incydentem w Shurimie były gotowe w tym samym czasie. Kod Azira był naprawdę skomplikowany, a gdy nadszedł termin ukończenia prac, wciąż nękały go problemy. Jednak jego publikacja była głównym punktem wydarzenia związanego z Shurimą, więc i tak został wypuszczony. Od tamtej pory zespół projektantów bohaterów bardzo niechętnie zobowiązuje się do przestrzegania sztywnych terminów. Nigdy nie wiadomo, co może się zdarzyć w trakcie prac projektanckich i nie chcemy znowu wypuścić bohatera, który nie jest całkiem gotowy. Pomijając problemy techniczne, wyważenie Azira zawsze było kłopotliwe, ponieważ kłopoty sprawia sam jego zestaw. — Kompletnie nie doceniliśmy, jak trudno będzie się nim grało — powiedział Daniel. Poszczególne polecenia, czyli przyciski, które naciskacie w grze, wydają się dość łatwe — trzeba kliknąć wroga, aby zadać obrażenia — ale modyfikacja fundamentalnego systemu — czyli kliknięcie prawym przyciskiem myszy, które zazwyczaj powoduje, że to wy wykonujecie atak podstawowy (a nie żołnierze) — spowodowała niezmiernie wysokie podniesienie górnego pułapu umiejętności. Jednak mimo że jego silne strony ukrywały się pod naprawdę skomplikowanymi poleceniami, z czasem nieludzko zdolni gracze nauczyli się w pełni je wykorzystywać. Przez pewien okres, jeśli udało się nacisnąć wszystkie właściwe przyciski, Azir był przepakowany, ale w pozostałych sytuacjach w zasadzie nie nadawał się do niczego (i do dziś jest postrzegany jako dość słaby na wszystkich poziomach gry). [[Plik:Fenix - 1v4 Quadrakill|center|600px|thumb|''Przypomnienie czasów, gdy Azir był przepakowany.]] ''Zestaw umiejętności Azira jest tak unikalny częściowo dlatego, że w czasie, gdy był opracowywany, pula bohaterów biorących udział w rywalizacji wciąż się kurczyła. Deweloperzy uznali, że było to wynikiem nakładania się wad i zalet wielu bohaterów, więc w 2014 roku postanowili stworzyć bohaterów, którzy będą naprawdę, naprawdę wyjątkowi. Stworzenie wybitnie oryginalnego bohatera było sukcesem, ale stało się to kosztem długotrwałego wyważania. — Opracowywanie Azira to przestroga przed zbyt konsekwentną realizacją niewłaściwych celów — mówi Daniel. — W przyszłości chcielibyśmy sprawić, aby Azir był łatwiejszy do opanowania przez zwykłych śmiertelników. Obrazy Azir Ascension 1.png|Wynoszony Azir Azir Ascension 2.png|Wyniesiony Azir Azir model.jpg|Model 3D Azira Azir concept.jpg|Szkic koncepcyjny Setha (w wykonaniu Gem Lim i Charlesa Liu) Azir in-game model.jpg|Model Azira w grze (w wykonaniu Charlesa Liu) Azir Soldier concept.jpg|Koncept żołnierza Azira (w wykonaniu Charlesa Liu) Azir Gravelord concept.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Azira Władcy Grobów (w wykonaniu Charlesa Liu) Azir Gravelord model.jpg|Model Azira Władcy Grobów (w wykonaniu Maddy 'MissMaddy' Taylor) Azir Gravelord model 1.jpg|Model 1 żołnierza Azira Władcy Grobów (w wykonaniu Duy Khanh Nguyen) Azir Gravelord model 2.jpg|Model 2 żołnierza Azira Władcy Grobów (w wykonaniu Duy Khanh Nguyen) Kategoria:Strony rozwoju bohaterów en:Azir/Development